


You're what?

by A_girl_must_have_a_name



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_must_have_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_must_have_a_name
Summary: Arya and Gendry have been hiding something from their families for a while now. What happens when they are finally ready to confess?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	You're what?

Arya Stark hadn’t been scared of the unknown in a very long time. Not since she had been trained by her old fencing instructor Syrio Forel, who once told her after a devastating loss from his own hands that “Fear cuts deeper than the sword.” Though Arya wanted to lash out embarrassed over the loss, the sentiment still stuck with her, and from then on Arya pushed through the first bouts of panic and rushed to confront the fear head-on. Unfortunately, this recklessness often caused new sets of problems all of their own.

Like the time she joined a traveling band and hit the road for a few months one summer, Or all of the fights she had put herself into the middle of when she thought someone needed help, or worse when it came time for college and instead of telling her family her plans, Arya simply left a note saying she was invited to study at the House of Black and White and she was taking the opportunity. No one heard from her for years as she trained at the school. Not even Jon. When asked what she learned there Arya kept quiet. The school’s secrets, and the ones Arya acquired while there seemed to remain a mystery. 

Even when Arya decided she’d had enough of the school and wanted to return home, she never once felt scared of the reactions she would receive. Was she wary? Yes but definitely not scared. However, standing outside her family’s home. Preparing to tell them the truth, well that scared her. 

“Arya we need to tell them”

“I know, and we will but let’s wait a few more weeks. I don’t think the timing is right.” 

“Oh come off it, you're just afraid to tell your mother!” Gendry was starting to get annoyed. They had been standing outside of the Stark Manor for fifteen minutes and had yet to make any progress. Arya pulled away from him giving him the meanest glare she could muster, however, Gendry only rolled his eyes not affected by it in the slightest. Huffing Arya turned her head away from him feeling a familiar betrayal of warmth covering her face at the fact that Gendry pinpointed exactly what was making her nervous. Still, she wasn’t going to just admit it.

“I am not! I just know how badly this will go down, besides I haven’t seen you tell your dad the truth!”

It was a lame attempt and both Arya and Gendry knew it. However, she felt like she was clutching at straws here. So she would throw whatever excuse she could out and pray to the old gods that something would stick. 

“That is not fair! You know my dad’s got a weak heart. If we tell him he might have a heart attack, we’ve got to let him know gently.” Gendry defended. A look of embarrassment crossing over his face at the thought of his father, who had only just recently come into Gendry’s life in the last few years. Their relationship was far from perfect but it was getting there, slowly. However, this was a big step and one that hadn’t felt earned yet. Robert didn’t need to know right now. The Starks however did. Still, Arya was grasping. 

“Well, we can do it gently for my family too! In fact, why don’t we go on a long trip and send them a postcard letting them know what’s going on? It’ll be fun!” Arya nodded to herself like she was agreeing for the both of them and turned planning on making what she thought would be a calculated stealthy run to her car, unfortunately, an immovable force held her in place. Letting out a sigh of defeat she turned back toward Gendry who had the nerve to have that stupid grin on his face as he pulled her back closer to him.

“I’ve never seen you act like this.” Gendry laughed. Enjoying seeing Arya be the flustering mess for once. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, and seeing as to why we are here I think I have every right to be-” Arya hesitated. 

“Scared?” Gendry offered

“No! Just nervous!” Arya snapped defensively her frustration finally settling in on Gendry making him frown his brow furrowing in concern.

“Are you worried they won't be happy?” His voice was quiet now, gentle. 

“Just disappointed,” Arya answered absentmindedly picking at the invisible fuzz on her jacket. When she felt Gendry stiffen awkwardly however she looked up and noticed a dark look overcoming him. Realization at what she had said hit her and she hurriedly stepped even closer to him. Naturally without even realizing what he was doing Gendry wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her in. Arya reached out to gently pull his face down so that Gendry would look at her. Her hand cupping his cheek so that he could not look anywhere but her eyes.

“Oh Gendry no- Not disappointed like that. I meant to say upset with me because I am a coward.” 

“You’ve never been a coward.”

“I am when it comes to things like this. Things that are truly important to me. How long did it take for me to tell you that I liked you?” 

“Not nearly as long as it took for me to tell you I liked you,” Gendry answered easily as he leaned into her cupped hand his beard leaving a pleasant scratchy feeling against her skin before he moved his head slightly, titling into her hold to leave a lingering kiss on the palm of her hand. He was smiling again, his eyes filled with a warmth that always drew Arya in. She stared at him, taking a moment to truly look at Gendry. 

That feeling she would get when he would smile and his eyes would crinkle, and it took everything in her power not to trace the lines on his face. Overtook her. He was a Baratheon through and through, though the only difference was his personality. Luckily it was nothing like his father’s. 

Still, Robert’s blood undoubtedly ran through him. His stature, his thick black hair, and his blue eyes were the stuff of romance novels and on more than one occasion (like now for example) Arya had the feeling that she could look at him for the rest of her life and never tire of it. But that was far too mushy a thing for Arya to say so instead she offered up the next best thing.

“Well aren’t we just a couple of stupid cowards.” Gendry laughed. Pulling Arya into him once more, hugging her tightly to him. Arya buried her head into his chest enjoying the feel of the vibrations. She let out a content sigh as they stood there huddled together outside her parents' house. Enjoying this rare moment of peace and alone time before the inevitable storm. 

“Well let's not be stupid cowards anymore.” 

Arya nodded, taking a deep breath as she pulled away to stand straighter before reaching out to bang on the door. Her hand hesitated only for a moment before Gendry’s hand squeezed her’s in encouragement making her resolve. As she hit the door three times and took a slight step back. As she and Gendry stood together in a united front Arya couldn’t help but imagine her old fencing instructor, the voice of Syrio ringing out in her mind. Like a warning or battle cry. 

“Fear cuts deeper than a sword.” 

The Stark Manor door swung open.

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys this has been sitting in my documents for a few years now, I finally decided to sit down and work on it. This is going to be my first multi chaptered story that has a continuous plot. It also holds a special place in my heart because it's inspired by my grandparent's own story. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
